L'Homme chocolat
by the Children of the Death Mark
Summary: Des insomnies et des faims nocturnes réunissent Malfoy et Potter dans la cuisine de l’école. Un cocktail explosif... ou pas ? DM x HP
1. J'ai faim !

**Titre :** L'homme chocolat

**Genre :** yaoi avec lemon, Harry / Draco. Probablement 6 chapitres assez courts.

**Résumé :** Des insomnies et des faims nocturnes réunissent Malfoy et Potter dans la cuisine de l'école. Un cocktail explosif... ou pas ?

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimers :** Harry, Draco et le reste autour appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Note :** nous utilisons les termes anglais suivants: Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Headboy (Préfet en chef)

* * *

**- J'ai faim ! -**

Les félins ont leurs habitudes, leurs rituels. Observez les chats. L'air de rien, même s'ils essayent de brouiller les pistes en changeant d'endroit pour leur sieste, si vous commencez à bouger leur coussin favori de place ou à mettre leur gamelle dans un autre coin de la pièce ou pire, à changer l'heure de la pâtée… vous vous exposez à de graves représailles!

Et si les Gryffindors ont pour emblème le lion, ça n'est pas pour rien…

Harry Potter, Celui Qui à Survécu, cumulait du haut de ses 16 ans et demi les charges de sorcier très doué, Attrapeur et Capitaine de quidditch extrêmement doué et adolescent en pleine croissance. Alors, même ce qu'il engloutissait à table lors des repas pourtant copieux d'Hogwarts ne le contentait pas plus de quelques heures, surtout quand il avait des peines de coeur. Dans des moments comme ça, comme les bébés, il mangeait toutes les quatre heures, sauf quand il dormait. Et comme il se couchait souvent tard pour finir ses devoirs en retard – malgré les recommandations et réprimandes d'Hermione - il avait pris l'habitude de descendre discrètement aux cuisines se faire une petite collation.

Jusqu'au jour où… l'impensable se produisit!

Par un froid soir de fin novembre, Harry rêvait d'un sandwich au poulet et au fromage fondu en poussant la porte de la cuisine quand il vit de la lumière. Ce ne pouvait pas être les elfes de maison qui dormaient à cette heure de la nuit. Et au pire, un elfe n'aurait pas allumé de bougies! Alors, _qui_ pouvait être là? Le gryffy, toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité, se glissa sans bruit dans la pièce et resta ébahi devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Draco Malfoy, le plus Slytherin des Slytherins, l'hautain petit blond platine qui se pavanait aux côtés de Zabini comme s'ils étaient deux icônes de la mode, celui-là même qui se vantait de tout maîtriser et de ne pas se comporter comme un animal, «contrairement aux Gryffindors»… Hé bien, Draco Malfoy soupirait de plaisir en dégustant une énorme cuillère de crème chantilly.

Contrarié, Potter fit volte face et quitta la cuisine. Pas question d'attendre que Monsieur Malfoy ait fini de manger! En remontant à la Tour Gryffindor, Harry se dit qu'il aurait dû lui enfoncer son joli nez dans la coupe de chantilly pour lui avoir gâché sa collation.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Trois soirs plus tard, Harry grogna encore en entrouvrant la porte. Malfoy était _encore_ là, comme les nuits précédentes, dégustant avec un plaisir apparent une énorme part de gâteau à la crème.

_Pourquoi ce mec ne parait naturel que quand il mangeen cachette ?_, se demanda Harry.

Visiblement, le Slytherin avait les mêmes horaires que lui et ça commençait à l'énerver au plus haut point. Cette fois-ci, il ne remonterait pas se coucher le ventre vide. Et comme changer ses habitudes était impensable…

«Tu crois qu'en te cachant tu grossiras pas?», demanda Harry en retirant d'un coup sa cape.

Malfoy sursauta et repoussa son assiette, comme si l'éloigner pouvait faire croire au visiteur nocturne que ce gâteau passait par là, l'air de rien, mais que dans tout les cas il n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

«Voila ce que c'est quand on mange que trois haricots verts au dîner, continua crânement Harry en venant s'asseoir en face du slythy. On a un gros creux à 2 heures du mat', après…

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, le lionceau, cracha Draco en guise de réponse. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, de toute façon!»

Harry se leva et s'approcha de l'autre étudiant, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

«J'ai… faim…, susurra-t-il, puis il effleura la joue pâle de Malfoy avant de le pincer très fort. Hé bien, c'est rembourré!

- Ne me touche pas!»

Draco repoussa d'un geste violent la main de l'autre Attrapeur et il le fusilla de son pire regard. Ce qui fit d'autant plus sourire Potter.

«Sinon quoi? Tu me bouffes? Je suis très bon à la chantilly et à la glace.

- Je ne mange pas n'importe quoi, grimaça Draco, dédaigneux.

- Et pourquoi tu pioches en cachette?»

Les lèvres fines du Slytherin se pincèrent dans une moue contrariée.

«Je… ne me cache pas.»

Cette réplique qui se voulait dure et lourde de menaces tomba un peu à plat vue la situation dans laquelle Draco se trouvait. Un ange passa, puis un billywig, puis un farfadet. Harry ne répliqua même pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de partir en quête de nourriture. Draco le suivit des yeux, le regarda prendre un bol de chantilly dans un des immenses frigos et revenir s'asseoir en face de lui. Avec les manières typiques d'un gryffy à moitié sang-de-bourbe, Harry s'adossa au mur derrière lui et trempa son doigt dans la crème, mangeant à même le bol. Dégoûtant… Pourtant, quelque part, ce doigt qui disparaissait dans l'immensité délicate et légère de la chantilly puis se glissait entre les lèvres gourmandes fascinait Draco et il ne pouvait le lâcher du regard.

«J'ai une question pour toi, Potter: comment tu fais pour manger dans la nuit avec tout ce que tu as englouti au dîner? T'as un estomac sans fond? Ou le ver solitaire, peut-être, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

- Ouais, on peut dire ça. J'ai un ver énoooorme, gloussa Harry. Tu veux le voir?

- T'es écoeurant…

- Non, j'ai 16 ans, je suis jeune et con et fier de l'être. Toi, t'es trop coincé du cul.

- Je t'emmerde, Potter.

- Mais tu profites pas! Regarde! Tu manges en cachette, certes. _Mais_ tu manges dans une assiette avec des couverts. Tu te sers jamais de tes doigts?»

Harry posa son bol sur la table et le poussa vers son camarade.

«Vas-y, tu peux y arriver.»

Draco fixa le bol un instant. Oui, certaines habitudes sont difficiles à changer. Qu'est-ce qui serait le plus fort dans le combat intérieur qui le troublait? Son éducation droite et son statut de Sang Pur à défendredans chacun de ses actes ? Ou l'irrépressible besoin de répondre illico presto à tout défi lancé par cet animal de Potter?

Avec un air décidé, Draco arracha le bol des doigts du Gryffindor en face de lui et il trempa, non sans délicatesse, son index dans la crème. Oui, elle avait la douceur qu'il lui avait imaginé. Sans plus se soucier de son adversaire, il porta son doigt à ses lèvres et le suça avec lenteur et délice. Ce petit con de Potter avait raison: c'était encore meilleur comme ça. Mais il aurait préféré être avadakévadré sur place que de l'avouer!

Il essuya son doigt dans son mouchoir brodé après un dernier coup de langue discret sur ses lèvres pour effacer toute trace éventuelle du «méfait». Harry avait suivi toute l'opération avec un sourire grandissant.

«Alors, satisfait? lui dit froidement Draco.

- Ouais! T'es enfin bandant!

- … P… Pardon? s'offusqua le Slytherin en rougissant.

- Ben… Quand t'es préchi précha t'es plutôt… banal. Là, tu fais un peu moins fadasse et c'est sexy.

- _Fadasse_? Tu t'es vu avec tes cheveux encore plus mal arrangés que ton balai et tes lunettes tout le temps cassées? Je suis peut-être _fadasse_ mais toi, tu as l'air d'un gueux. Et crois-moi, être sexy à tes yeux est le dernier de mes soucis!

- Et c'est quoi, tes soucis?»

Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, Draco se laissa surprendre et un court instant, laissa transparaître ce qu'il ressentait en détourant les yeux. Il se reprit immédiatement et sortit un «: «Je suis un Malfoy, je n'ai pas de soucis» atone.

«Mouais, si tu le dis…, commenta Harry. C'est pour ça que tu manges en cachette. Parce que tout va bien.

- Potter, depuis quand on se parle, toi et moi? Tu crois que parce qu'il est 2 heures et qu'on est dans la cuisine, on va changer nos habitudes?

- On se parle depuis… dix-sept minutes, Monsieur le psychorigide, répliqua Harry après un regard à sa montre. Alors, si tu ne veux pas parler, moi je vais le faire. Pour une fois que quelqu'un est là, et même si c'est que toi… J'ai une grosse peine de cœur. Et la nourriture m'aide à traverser cette période émotionnellement éprouvante. Moui, je comble un manque affectif et sexuel.»

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux scruter la personne en face de lui. Etait-ce vraiment Harry Potter? Il se demanda si Goyle ne lui avait pas fait une blague en se polynectarisant en Potter puis il se rappela que ce crétin était incapable de faire cette potion.

«Potter, tu te fous de moi ou… tu te fous _complètement_ de moi, demanda-t-il enfin.

- Je me suis vraiment fait larguer et… je le vis bizarrement. La nourriture, c'est cool dans ces moments là. Tu comprends, je peux pas en parler…

- A tes amis, tu veux dire?

- Ouais, c'est un peu compliqué.»

Draco se découpa une deuxième part de gâteau et, après un instant d'hésitation, reposa sa fourchette à dessert pour manger à la main. Le petit doigt en l'air, il dégusta la première bouchée. Ce délicieux dessert valait bien une discussion débile avec Potter.

«Ceci dit, je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne, tes problèmes. Tu veux que je te conseille, peut-être?»

Le ton cassant tranchait royalement avec l'apparente gentillesse de la proposition. Cependant, Harry esquissa un sourire en observant le pédant Slytherin donner moult coups de langues délicats – très sexy, d'ailleurs – pour récupérer les miettes de gâteaux qui s'échappaient.

«Je te regarde et mes soucis s'envolent.

- N'importe quoi, grinça Draco en secouant la tête. Je suis habitué à t'entendre dire des conneries mais celle-là, c'est la meilleure.

- Je peux en dire des plus énormes mais ça me ferait perdre ma crédibilité.

- Vas-y, fais-moi rire.

- Toi aussi tu compenses une peine de cœur?»

Vraiment, ce petit con de lionceau avait le don pour dire des trucs décontenançant. Draco avala précautionneusement, posa sa part de gâteau, s'épousseta les doigts et repoussa l'assiette.

«Non, répondit-il simplement.

- Tu peux les lécher, sourit Harry en montrant les mains de Draco.

- Pourquoi? Ça t'excite de me voir me lécher les doigts?

- Ça pourrait. Je suis triste mais pas frigide.»

Le cerveau de Draco fit une pause afin de faire le point. Potter n'avait jamais caché sa préférence. Mais Draco était plus que discret sur ce sujet. Personne ne savait avec qui il sortait et ses partenaires étaient réduits au silence absolu par la crainte de représailles ou mieux, par un petit Vœu Incassable. Alors pourquoi cet idiot de rouge et or lui faisait du rentre dedans depuis tout à l'heure? Ok, il est de notoriété publique que les gays se reconnaissent entre eux… Et après tout, peut-être était-ce aussi agréable de frayer avec son ennemi que de manger avec ses doigts. Ça devait même être un met des plus succulents… Et puis, Potter était plutôt tout à fait dans les goûts de Draco – même si jusqu'ici il ne l'avait jamais envisagé comme partenaire sexuel.

Draco se leva donc et rejoignit Harry sur son banc. Quasiment collé à lui, il prit sa main et trempa son doigt dans la chantilly. Sans quitter les yeux étonnés de son adversaire, il fit courir sa langue sur son doigt avant de l'engloutir pour le sucer langoureusement. Quand il eut fini, il relâcha la main et esquissa un sourire sexy et amusé.

«Alors, t'as mangé ta langue? le nargua-t-il.

- Ça te dit un moment de pur sexe avec moi, là, tout de suite et après on n'en reparle jamais?

- Avec ou sans chantilly? ronronna Draco.

- Avec! s'emballa Harry, n'osant croire à la chance qu'il avait.

- Ce que tu es mignon, sourit Draco, moqueur. Et après, j'épancherai mon cœur en te racontant mes malheurs puis tu rediras tout à tes amis et toute l'école sera au courant. Vaste programme…

- Tu deviendrais enfin populaire, tu devrais sauter sur l'occasion.»

La conversation était revenue à un ton normal: un échange de piques acerbes et bien senties. Draco s'écarta un peu de Harry et récupéra son assiette.

«Etre populaire… Il faut être gryffy pour vouloir l'être.

- Non, non! On ne cherche pas à être populaire: on l'est parce qu'on est cool.

- Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est le pouvoir. Et je l'ai déjà. La popularité, c'est bon pour les gens comme toi. Depuis quand t'as pas baisé pour te rabattre sur ton pire ennemi ni cool ni populaire?

- Un certain temps. Tiens, passe-moi du gâteau.

- Tu vas grossir à manger comme quatre, le railla le slythy.

- Je grossis pas, moi.»

Harry, tout à la dégustation de son gâteau, ne remarqua pas le tressaillement de Draco.

«Monsieur Potter à vraiment de la chance: populaire et une constitution parfaite, répliqua-t-il amèrement. Je vais finir par être jaloux. Bientôt, je vais vouloir être ami avec Weasmoche et la Sang-de-bourbe?

- Hein? De quoi tu parles?

- De rien!»

Draco ponctua sa phrase et repoussant violemment son assiette de l'autre côté de la table. A quelques centimètres près, celle-ci et son contenu à la crème finissaient en miettes au sol… Harry était perdu. Il vannait constamment Malfoy et souvent méchamment… et là, il avait réussi à le vexer à mort sans savoir comment! Il se retint de glousser en voyant son ennemi de toujours bouder, préférant la jouer diplomate pour connaître le secret de Draco.

«Allez, dis-moi… ça te fera du bien d'en parler.»

Toujours le silence boudeur.

«Il n'y a pas grand monde au courant pour ma rupture, tu sais…»

Draco soupira. Il détestait les mecs lourds et Potter était le roi des éléphants. Enfin… côté éléphant…

«J'ai… J'ai pris du poids ces derniers temps, lâcha enfin Draco. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de l'hiver ou… j'en sais rien, mais ça m'énerve! Je suis censé tout contrôler et… je suis tout serré dans mes pantalons! Je ne supporte pas ça! Même Blaise l'a remarqué, c'est même lui qui m'a… conseillé pour mes repas. Seulement… je ne tiens pas.

- Il a conseillé les pâtisseries dans la nuit? se moqua gentiment Harry.

- Non, crétin! J… J'ai trop faim. Entre les révisions et les entraînements, je n'en peux plus. Je suis pitoyable.

- Mais t'as pas grossi, dit Harry en soulevant le pull et la chemise de Draco pour palper son ventre, le faisant sursauter violemment. Ton ventre est toujours plat et joliment musclé. T'es tout ferme», musarda-t-il.

Sa main glissa du ventre à la hanche puis à une fesse. Le Slytherin se dégagea en râlant.

«Hé, me pelotes pas, tu veux?

- Je te tâte, je te pelote pas. Je m'y prendrais différemment, sinon… Comme ça par exemple.»

Avec un sourire, il se rapprocha et caressa le bas du dos de Malfoy.

«Potter, tu veux te manger un pain? grinça Draco froidement. Cela dit, pas étonnant que tu te sois fait plaquer si tu _pelotes_ comme ça.

- Je fais pas ça quand je suis pris. En tout cas, Zabini s'est foutu de toi, t'as pas pris un gramme. Je l'aurais vu et je l'aurais balancé devant tout le monde pour t'humilier si ça avait été le cas.»

Draco réfléchit un court instant. Ça se tenait. Potter n'avait aucune raison de se taire alors que Blaise avait beaucoup d'avantages à dire ce genre de choses. Ce connard allait le regretter si Draco arrivait à prouver ce sale coup! Le Slytherin reporta son attention sur le rouge et or.

«Et toi tu ne comprends rien. Quand je t'ai parlé de pelotage, ce n'est pas du fait de le faire mais de la façon de le faire.»

Harry retint un petit rire et attira Draco contre lui. Il ne savait pas à quel jeu le Slytherin jouait, mais lui trouvait ça fun. Et s'il pouvait en profiter un peu pour oublier son ex-petit ami, tant mieux.

«Tu veux un cours privé? demanda Draco non sans une petite étincelle de luxure dans le regard.

- Ouais, je veux bien.»

Avec douceur et sensualité, Draco laissa sa main explorer le flanc puis la hanche de son camarade, puis la laissa glisser sur la fesse ferme.

«Tu es trop brusque quand tu fais ça. T'es peut-être un lion mais pas une bête, si?»

Il enlaça Harry et sa deuxième main pétrit plus sauvagement l'arrière train de l'Attrapeur rouge et or.

«Tu es cruel, gémit Harry. Je suis sûr que tu vas me laisser sur ma faim.»

Draco esquissa un fin sourire et s'écarta effectivement de son camarade. Il se leva.

«Les meilleurs plats sont ceux qui mijotent longtemps et qu'on doit réchauffer. Bonne nuit, lionceau, dit-il en partant vers la porte de la cuisine.

- Attends! Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas contre que je te… courtise?

- Dans cette cuisine, nous ne sommes pas comme ailleurs, on est d'accord. Tire tes propres conclusions.

- Je préférerais tirer autre chose, si tu me permets l'expression.»

Draco grimaça pour éviter de rire, préférant éviter pour le moment de montrer à Potter qu'il le faisait rire. Et voulant à tout prix éviter de lui montrer qu'il était ravi de lui faire autant d'effet.

«Pour le moment, va prendre une douche froide et va te coucher, ça te fera du bien.

- A demain, alors!

- C'est ça, à demain. Et n'oublie pas la chantilly.»

Dans un dernier sourire, le Slytherin quitta la cuisine, laissant un Harry très rêveur devant son bol de chantilly.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :**_ Goûter au chocolat _


	2. Goûter au chocolat

**Titre :** L'homme chocolat

**Genre :** yaoi avec lemon, Harry / Draco. A priori 6 chapitres assez courts.

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimers :** Harry, Draco et le reste autour appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Note :** nous utilisons les termes anglais suivants : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Headboy (Préfet en chef), professeur Snape (professeur Rogue)

* * *

**L'homme chocolat**

**Chapitre 2 : goûter au chocolat**

Depuis le début de son régime, Draco venait en cuisine vers les 2 heures du matin. Mais ce soir là, il avait plusieurs raisons d'attendre avant de s'y rendre. Tout d'abord, il savait que Potter l'attendrait avec impatience – après leur discussion de la veille, _qui_ ne serait pas impatient ?? – et surtout, il ne mourrait pas de faim comme les derniers jours. Car il avait mis fin à son régime après les aveux arrachés de force à son soi disant ami. Ce crétin de Zabini n'avait pas résisté plus de trois secondes à la menace de se retrouver recouvert de pustules pendant un mois et avait avoué avoir rétréci les vêtements de son camarade et bidouillé sa balance « juste pour le faire rire un peu ». Il n'avait pas pensé à mal, se disant que Draco n'y croirait pas un instant, mais voyant que le blond marchait à fond, il avait continué en lui conseillant un régime absurde baptisé : « le régime pour Paris ».

_« C'est le régime que font les plus grands mannequins avant les défilés de Paris_, avait-il expliqué. _C'est simple : tu ne manges rien et quand tu es au bord de l'évanouissement, tu t'autorises un carré de fromage_. » Draco s'en voulait d'avoir cru cette débilité et s'était défoulé en recouvrant son camarade de pustules – fantômes - pendant une semaine. Evidemment, il s'était bien gardé de dire à Blaise que seul lui pouvait voir les affreux boutons le dévisageant tellement s'était drôle de le voir raser les murs, son écharpe jusqu'au dessus du nez. Il avait été magnanime avec son camarade pour une seule raison : Potter. Sans ce régime absurde, sans ces descentes nocturnes en cuisine, jamais il n'aurait vu un autre Potter que le crétin arrogant qu'il était dans la journée.

Non, à bien y réfléchir, la veille au soir Potter avait été un parfait crétin arrogant, mais un crétin lui faisant des avances indécentes auxquelles il avait eu du mal à résister à la première seconde. Draco avait toujours trouvé l'Attrapeur rouge et or terriblement sexy sous ses allures de rustaud. Il n'avait pas les manières… mais quel corps !

La pendule de sa chambre sonna 2h30 et il se décida à y aller. Au mieux Harry serait là, frétillant d'impatience… Au pire, Potter lui aurait collé un vent en ne venant pas mais il pourrait dire le lendemain que de toute façon il n'était pas au rendez-vous non plus. Un plan parfait à la Malfoy.

Quand il poussa la porte de la cuisine, il fut ravi de voir Harry devant un des immenses frigos en train d'attraper un grand bol de salade de fruits. La table était déjà ornée d'une charlotte aux fraises, d'une cruchette de coulis de chocolat et… d'un bol de chantilly.

« Alors, Potter, encore en quête de nourriture ? dit-il simplement en refermant la porte, faisant sursauter son camarade.

- Oui. Pourquoi, pas toi ? » répliqua le gryffy en dissimulant difficilement son sourire.

Draco trempa son doigt dans la chantilly et vint se coller tout contre Harry.

« Je parie que tu as pensé à ce moment toute la journée, ronronna-t-il. Je me trompe ?

- Peut-être… ou pas, le nargua Harry en suivant le doigt des yeux, ne voyant pas du même coup le visage du slythy se fermer.

- Mauvaise réponse. »

Vexé, Draco mangea la chantilly et retourna s'appuyer contre la table. Harry tenta tant bien que mal de se rattraper.

« Je suis arrivé en avance, dit-il avec ses yeux de petit chiot attendrissant.

- Ça mérite une récompense, ça ?

- Ouais, je crois. »

Le ton du Slytherin s'était adouci et son regard aussi. Un petit sourire en coin sur son beau visage finit de rassurer Harry. Finalement, le serpent n'était pas un animal si difficile que ça à apprivoiser. Il eut même la surprise de le voir mettre une grosse cuillère de chantilly dans sa bouche et s'approcher à nouveau avec un air de prédateur. Quand la main de Draco se glissa dans ses cheveux sombres, Harry frissonna. Quand il sentit les lèvres fines se coller aux siennes, il aurait volontiers poussé un grand cri de victoire si ça n'avait pas risqué d'interrompre leur premier baiser. Et quand il sentit la langue habile parfumée à la chantilly forcer avec douceur le passage de ses lèvres, son cœur manqua un battement.

Une douce chaleur emplit sa bouche en même temps que la crème à mesure que Draco en prenait possession. Harry s'était toujours douté que ce garçon était doué en beaucoup de choses… mais là ! Il était plus que surprenant. Il se laissa submerger par cette sensation délicieuse et ne rouvrit les yeux que quand la langue coquine de Draco lapa lentement la commissure de ses lèvres pour en enlever toute trace de chantilly. La douceur qu'il lut dans le regard bleu azur le chamboula beaucoup plus que la dernière minute.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?, demanda-t-il gentiment à Draco. Pour éliminer tes calories virtuelles ?

- Non. Parce que comme je ne suis plus au régime, j'écoute mon corps et mon corps… à très envie de toi.

- Ça tombe bien, le mien aussi. »

Harry empoigna les cheveux blonds et rendit un baiser aussi passionné et brûlant de désir que leur premier baiser était doux et délicat. La chaleur entre eux aurait fait fondre n'importe quelle plaquette de chocolat en un instant. Draco recula jusqu'à la table la plus proche et Harry profita qu'il était acculé pour s'attaquer à l'ouverture du pantalon du vert et argent. Draco, d'abord un peu surpris, laissa échapper un petit rire en regardant les doigts fiévreux baisser sa braguette.

« Mais t'es affamé ma parole, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Et toi ? Ça remonte à quand ton dernier rapport ?

- Avant-hier ? Non, je déconne. Suffisamment longtemps… Un peu trop peut-être, avoua Draco. Mais… ce n'est pas par manque que je suis là, c'est par envie, ajouta-t-il avec douceur, faisant sourire Harry. Et toi, c'était avec qui, ton dernier rapport ?

- Un certain temps, je t'ai déjà dit !, répliqua Harry un peu sèchement. Mais t'inquiète, je me rappelle comment on fait.

- Ma parole, ça rend sourd, mutina Draco. Je n'ai pas dit _quand_ mais _avec qui_. »

La question figea le gryffy.

« Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. Histoire de savoir après qui je passe et puis… On est intimes maintenant, non ?

- Parce qu'on s'empiffre ensemble, ça créé des liens ? »

La réplique cinglante toucha d'autant plus Draco qu'il avait dit la même chose à Harry la veille.

« Non, on devient intimes parce qu'on allait baiser, répondit-il, amer.

- C'est un secret, tu sais. On n'est que deux à le savoir… Enfin, trois je suppose.

- Trois ? Et c'est qui le troisième ?

- Son frère… »

Draco était épaté. Potter était-il crétin au point de penser qu'il ne devinerait pas de qui il parlait ou avait-il intentionnellement semé des indices ?

« Si mes déductions sont bonnes, dit-il après un petit soupir, comme tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais en parler à personne… et que tu manges pour compenser… c'est que la belette ne sait rien. Et si la belette ne sait rien, c'est que c'est quelqu'un proche de lui. Et si _son_ frère le sait… c'est un des jumeaux. »

Le rougissement qui colora les joues de Harry était un oui plus que clair.

« Un des jumeaux ?, sourit Draco, pas peu fier d'avoir percé le secret de son camarade. Miam, tu as bon goût, je dois dire.

- Ouais, hé ben c'est un sans cœur si tu veux mon avis.

- Alors tu réitères dans la série « sans cœur » en te consolant avec moi ? C'est mauvais de répéter les mêmes schémas, tu sais.

- T'as raison, soupira Harry en s'éloignant du Slytherin. Je vais me branler, plutôt. »

Draco le rattrapa par le poignet et esquissa un sourire plus qu'alléchant.

« Tu ne veux pas que je m'en charge ?, susurra-t-il.

- … Euh ouais.

- J'ai même… mieux, si tu veux, ronronna Draco en se lovant contre le rouge et or, sa main caressant le devant du pantalon de celui-ci.

- Une pi… ?

- Chuuuuuuuuut !, l'interrompit le blond en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ne dis plus rien, tu parles trop, petit gryffy. »

D'une main experte, il défit la ceinture du pantalon de Harry et baissa sa braguette, sans pour autant briser le contact entre leurs regards brûlants. Il repoussa Harry jusqu'à la table et attrapa la bouteille de chocolat liquide. Tout en glissant une main sur le boxer du gryffy gémissant et très excité par la situation, Draco versa une rasade de chocolat sur sa langue. Il embrassa Harry, le barbouillant de chocolat et le léchant juste après pour le nettoyer. Potter accompagné de nourriture était un met plus que succulent. Jamais Draco n'avait ressenti un tel désir pour personne et il ne savait pas si ça venait du fantasme ou de la personne qu'il tenait contre lui. Et à vrai dire, à cet instant précis… ça n'était pas sa préoccupation principale. Une seule chose lui importait : il adorait allumer et Harry Potter était terriblement réceptif.

Il le contempla un court instant, savourant la vue de ce fier Gryffindor pantelant à cause de ce que faisait ses doigts dans son sous-vêtement, des traces de chocolat de-ci de-là sur ses lèvres et son menton, les yeux brillant d'excitation. Il sourit, satisfait, et abaissa d'un geste brusque le boxer pour maculer le sexe tendu de désir de chocolat, le rendant encore plus appétissant. Puis Draco s'agenouilla et commença à laper lentement le surplus de friandise, arrachant des soupirs à son amant. Harry lui empoigna les cheveux et grogna de plaisir quand il entama un nettoyage très appuyé de la hampe, remontant lentement vers le gland. Harry crut jouir sur le coup quand il baissa les yeux et regarda les fins doigts blancs à moitié recouverts de chocolat côtoyant la langue gourmande, explorant la chair brûlante de désir de son sexe. Malfoy était tout le temps sexy malgré son air hautain, mais là… ça dépassait les meilleurs fantasmes de Harry. L'autre main de Draco glissa dans le bas de son dos et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier trop fort quand les doigts agiles commencèrent à malaxer sa fesse. C'était donc de ça que voulait parler Draco la veille, quand il parlait de pelotage. Merlin, si ce mec n'avait que des O en Potion, il méritait des O+ en matière de sexe !

Harry crut pleurer de plaisir quand Draco le prit totalement en bouche pour le sucer avec ardeur. Mais au moment où l'orgasme allait le terrasser, Draco glissa un doigt en lui, sans aucune douceur, le faisant se crisper. Il gémit, mais cette fois pas du tout de plaisir. Il faisait quoi, ce crétin ?? Tout était si parfait jusque là ! Il avait bien expérimenté de nombreux trucs avec son premier amant, mais de là à le forcer comme ça ! Le doigt s'enfonça un peu plus et Harry retint un grognement.

« Hé, vas-y à la truelle, j'te dirais rien ! »

Draco releva les yeux vers lui et la lueur un brin sadique dans le regard bleu sidéra Harry… Mais dire qu'elle ne l'excita pas aurait été mentir. Le slythy fit jouer sa langue sur le gland de son amant pour le faire taire, sans cesser de titiller l'anneau étroit de son anus. Il savait visiblement ce qu'il faisait puisque Harry sentit très rapidement des nouvelles vagues de plaisir irradier de son bas-ventre. Mais à nouveau, Draco interrompit son orgasme naissant en introduisant un deuxième doigt en lui, encore plus profondément que le premier. La douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Te gêne pas surtout, invite donc tes potes aussi », hurla presque Harry.

Mais Draco ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il laissa ses doigts en place, au chaud et profondément enfouis dans Harry. Ses lèvres et sa langue se remirent sensuellement au travail et quand le plaisir revint colorer les soupirs de son amant, il bougea légèrement le bout de ses doigts, caressant la douce chaleur intérieure du gryffy. Les protestations avaient définitivement disparu, remplacées par des petits miaulements d'appréciation qui se muèrent en petits cris à mesure que l'orgasme approchait. Et quand il le terrassa, Harry fut submergé par une sensation si forte qu'il crut défaillir. Quand il reprit ses esprits, ses propres gémissements l'étonnèrent. Jamais il n'avait connu ça… et pourtant, George était assez doué dans son genre. Il sentit les doigts de Draco sortir de lui. Le blond nettoyait avec sa minutie habituelle toute trace de leur ébat, éliminant autant les restes de chocolat que de sperme. Puis il se redressa et, un joli sourire aux lèvres, promena un doigt sur la joue de son nouvel amant.

« Alors, c'était un peu mieux qu'une branlette solitaire, non ?, ronronna-t-il avec douceur.

- Ouais. »

Draco se figea et foudroya Harry de son regard le plus glacial.

« … _Ouais_ ?

- Quoi ? Tu veux trois parchemins de commentaires ? « Et sans ratures », continua-t-il sur un ton amusé, imitant le professeur Snape, sans se douter que Draco était _vraiment_ vexé.

- T'es vraiment qu'un branleur, cracha le slythy. Pas étonnant que tu te sois fait plaquer !

- Je t'emmerde, répliqua froidement Harry en se rhabillant.

- T'as beau avoir un super joli cul étroit à souhait, t'es tellement crétin et chochotte que tu ne dois pas valoir un clou au pieu ! »

Harry tiqua. Il n'était pas du genre à douter de lui pour grand-chose… Mais le soucis de sortir avec quelqu'un de plus âgé et de plus expérimenté que vous, c'est qu'on se demande toujours si l'on est vraiment à la hauteur.

« Ouais, peut-être, mais tu m'as sucé. Ça serait con que ça se sache.

- Vas-y, raconte ça à tes potes, répliqua Draco sans se démonter. Je me demande ce qu'ils trouveront le plus intéressant : que je t'ai sucé ou que je t'ai doigté pendant que je te suçais et que t'as aimé ça. Enfin… encore faudrait-il qu'ils te croient. Mais peut-être que je me trompe et que tu manques juste d'expérience.

- J't'emmerde, petit con boulimique !!, s'emporta Harry. Ta gueule ! T'en as, toi, de l'expérience ?? Hein ??

- Je te rappelle que je partage le dortoir de Blaise depuis cinq ans et demi, j'en ai vu des choses. Si tu veux, je peux partager son savoir, sourit Draco. Et ça te permettra de canaliser ta colère en quelque chose de… plus intéressant.

- Je suis pas en colère, bouda Harry.

- Dans ce cas, je suppose que ça ne t'intéresse pas… Tant pis, soupira-t-il, mimant l'air dépité n°3 de son répertoir, celui qui marchait sur le professeur Snape à tous les coups et lui avait permis de prendre des mois d'avance en cours de Potions par des leçons particulières.

- … Si, ça m'intéresse, lâcha enfin Harry après un court silence. Mais… Il m'a pas plaqué pour ça.

- Ah oui ? Et pour quoi alors ?

- Parce que… C'était juste le temps de l'été et sa… sa copine était absente et après… elle est revenue, avoua Harry les yeux dans le vague.

- Je vois le genre…

« Tu dois positiver », « Toute expérience est bonne à prendre ». J'imagine le genre de conneries qu'il a dû te servir.

- Et toi, ta dernière relation, c'était peut-être mieux ?

- Pas vraiment. Sauf que des deux, c'est toujours moi qui jette. J'ai le feeling pour savoir quand l'autre se lasse et je plaque avant d'être plaqué. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire éconduire.

- Evidemment, c'est bon pour les gueux, grogna Harry.

- C'est toi qui l'as dit, pas moi.

- C'est bon, j'me tire. »

Blessé malgré l'absence de hargne dans les paroles du Slytherin, Harry allait quitter la pièce quand ce dernier l'attrapa par le poignet.

« Attends ! N'attends pas de moi de la tendresse mais… Pour tout le reste, je réponds présent. Je… Je serai là demain, finit-il en relâchant le bras du gryffy.

- Je… Je sais pas. T'as peut-être raison, je reproduis le même schéma. Je trouvais ça fun de la baise gratuite mais… »

Il ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase. Il voulait quoi de plus ? Avec Malfoy en prime ? Non, ces hormones devaient lui monter à la tête, c'était tout. Il voulait tirer son coup et Malfoy était très doué. Fin de l'histoire. Alors pourquoi frissonna-t-il quand Draco se colla à lui et lui murmura sensuellement :

« Pourquoi ne pas continuer un peu ? C'est si bien parti…

- Ouais, on verra », lâcha Harry en se défaisant de l'étreinte, évitant le regard bleu.

Le regard baissé, il ne se retourna pas quand Draco lui souhaita de faire de beaux rêves d'une voix chaude.

« Toi aussi fais de beaux rêves… »

Et il quitta la cuisine. Draco soupira. Après avoir bu un verre de lait, il quitta lui aussi la cuisine pour rejoindre sa chambre, laissant leur bazar aux bons soins des elfes de maison. Après tout, ils étaient là pour ça, non ? Et il avait d'autres choses en tête que le rangement…

* * *

**Chapitre suivant**_ : Sucré, Salées...  
_


	3. Sucré, salées

**Résumé :** chaque soir harry vient à la même heure dévorer, au début D l'observe, caché

**Titre :** L'homme chocolat

**Genre :** yaoi avec lemon, Harry / Draco. A priori 6 chapitres assez courts en 6 chapitres.

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimers :** Harry, Draco et le reste autour appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Note :** nous utilisons les termes anglais suivants : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Headboy (Préfet en chef), professeur Snape (professeur Rogue)

* * *

**- L'homme chocolat -**

**- Chapitre 3 : Sucré, salées -**

La veille au soir, Harry et Draco ne s'étaient pas vraiment quittés en bons termes… Ni réellement en mauvais, à vrai dire. Merlin seul aurait pu dire ce qui trottait dans la tête du beau Gryffindor et Draco aurait payé cher le vieux barbu pour qu'il crache le morceau. A aucun moment de la journée le comportement de Potter laissa transparaître que quelque chose d'inhabituel s'était passé la nuit d'avant. A moins qu'il soit dans ses habitudes de se faire sucer en pleine nuit dans la cuisine ?? Draco soupira et repoussa son essai de Métamorphose. Non seulement ce sujet le gonflait mais en prime, il lui faisait penser à Mac Gonagal, donc à Gryffindor, donc à Potter !

…

Non, c'était faux. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour penser au brun. Il pouvait presque encore sentir son goût mêlé à celui du chocolat sur sa langue et ça le laissait rêveur. Il regarda à nouveau sa pendule et cette fois esquissa un sourire. Il avait réussi à se retenir de descendre avant 2h15 du matin. Comme tout Malfoy qui se respecte, sa volonté n'avait d'égale que sa beauté !

Il se rendit calmement dans les cuisines, se répétant qu'il n'y allait que pour prendre un chocolat chaud, que son but ultime n'était pas Potter. _Et puis, il n'est sûrement pas là_…, se dit-il en poussant la porte et étrangement, cette pensée le rendit un peu maussade.

Et pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était dit dans la journée, tout comme la veille son cœur battit un peu plus fort quand il vit que Harry était assis devant un gros sandwich.

_C'est l'excitation sexuelle_, se rassura-t-il. _Rien d'autre_.

« Tiiiiiens, mais qui est là ?, dit-il sur un ton des plus neutre avant de se servir une tasse de chocolat chaud.

- Salut, répliqua simplement Harry en finissant de mâcher.

- Salut. Tes fringales ne sont pas passées ?, demanda Draco et un sourire bienveillant accompagna la question.

- Non, ça ne passe jamais. Je suis ok pour notre arrangement, continua Harry sans transition, mais dès que tu sens que je m'accroche, tu me vires. »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un bref instant, un de ces moments qui ne semble pas avoir de fin.

« Pas de soucis », dit enfin Draco, concluant leur pacte par un sourire allumeur.

Draco glissa sa main vers celle de son compagnon et effleura ses doigts avant d'attirer sa main à lui. Il trempa l'index du brun dans le breuvage chaud et le porta à ses lèvres, le regard brillant et mutin.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… », il lécha doucement le bout du doigt puis continua sensuellement :

« J'ai une irrépressible envie de balader ma langue sur ton corps quand je te vois, ces temps-ci.

- Tu vas encore me sucer ? »

La franchise du lionceau arracha un petit rire à Draco. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amants comme lui et Merlin, que c'était rafraîchissant !

« Tu en as envie ?

- Bah… Ouais. Mais on peut faire autre chose.

- Tu as une idée derrière la tête, toi… », ronronna Draco.

Harry le dévora du regard et se leva d'un coup. Il contourna la table, sous le regard attentif et plein d'expectative de Draco, et arrivé en face du blond, il renversa tout ce qui était sur la table pour leur faire de la place. Il coucha Draco sur la table et l'embrassa fougueusement en le plaquant sur le bois. Celui-ci n'était jamais passif mais là, il se laissa faire avec plaisir. D'autant que Harry ouvrit rapidement son pantalon et glissa une main fiévreuse dans son boxeur, saisissant son sexe qui commençait à durcir, lui arrachant un miaulement appréciateur.

« Mmmmh, toujours aussi agile pour attraper le Vif d'Or, Monsieur Potter… », ronronna Draco, ravi.

Mais la vigueur comme le désir du Gryffindor disparurent comme ils étaient venus et rapidement, il ressortit sa main du sous-vêtement du slythy et se blottit contre lui, la tête sur sa poitrine. Draco en resta sans voix. Il lui faisait quoi, comme coup, le petit lion ? Une déprime en pleins préliminaires ? Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il enlaça tout de même Harry et ne put résister à l'envie de glisser ses doigts dans la tignasse brune, massant doucement la base de la nuque. Son cœur frémit quand il sentit un léger sanglot secouer le jeune homme dans ses bras. Sans doute faisait-il le deuil de sa relation…

« Si tu voulais juste un câlin, tu n'étais pas obligé de renverser tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table, tu sais…, dit-il, gentiment moqueur.

- Je nettoierai avant de partir, répondit Harry penaud, la voix un peu enrouée.

- Naaaan ! Tu vexerais les elfes de maison en faisant leur boulot !

- … C'est trop la honte de pleurer devant toi…, renifla le gryffy.

- Mais non… Et puis… si tu ne dis pas que je t'ai fait un câlin, je ne dirais pas que tu as pleuré. »

Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça, chacun goûtant à la tendresse et à la chaleur de l'autre.

« Je… J'étais amoureux et… et il m'avait dit que c'était fini, avec sa copine.

- Et toi tu l'as bêtement cru… Tu vois, ça a des mauvais côtés d'être Gryffindor. Vous vous faites trop confiance les uns les autres. Ce genre de choses n'arriverait pas avec un Slytherin…

- J'ai pas envie de passer Noël avec eux, cette année, continua Harry. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire à Ron.

- Hé bien… Demande à la sang… à Granger de t'inviter, _'pour changer'_.

- Ouais, mais c'est qu'elle peut pas. Après Ron va croire que je veux sortir avec. Mais bon, c'est pas grave, je pourrais toujours tomber malade et rester ici.

- C'est une bonne idée, ça ! Je connais un petit sort sympa qui simule la grippe à la perfection. Une imitation de 40°C de fièvre en un coup de baguette.

- Ça peut être cool…

- Oui… Très cool. »

Draco releva le menton de Harry et déposa un baiser doux sur ses lèvres, goûtant le sel des quelques larmes qui avaient échappé à son contrôle. Leur baiser s'approfondit, tendre et rassurant. Draco sortit son mouchoir en soie et quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, il essuya les joues et le nez de Harry.

« T'es tout morveux, se moqua-t-il avec un sourire. Tu ne sais vraiment pas te tenir.

- Fais gaffe, je pourrais m'attacher si tu continues à être comme ça…

- Aucun risque que tu t'attaches alors que je ne suis qu'un petit branleur arrogant et méchant. Là, c'est un air gentil que je me donne, c'est tout.

- Tant mieux, ronronna Harry en se blottissant à nouveau dans les bras de Draco. Ça serait con que je m'attache, tu me larguerais…

- Tais-toi, Potter, j'aimerais bien apprécier l'inconfort merveilleux de cette table en silence ! »

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, Harry somnolant presque sur son camarade. Draco avait beau trouver ça sympa, il finit tout de même par secouer doucement le Gryffindor et proposa d'aller dormir dans un lit, à la place.

« Tu veux qu'on dorme ensemble ?, s'étonna candidement Harry.

- Ce n'est pas que je sois contre cette idée, mais tu veux vraiment avoir à traverser le dortoir des serpents demain matin ? En plus, ça sera samedi, ça grouillera…

- C'est pas grave, soupira Harry. J'irai dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mauvaise réponse. Tu aurais dû dire : « m'en tape, j'ai ma cape d'invisibilité. »

- M'en tape, j'ai ma cape d'invisibilité, sourit Harry.

- Ok, sourit à son tour Draco avant de reprendre son air 200 Headboy coincé. Mais je dors à gauche, je ne supporte pas qu'on bouge trop dans le lit ou qu'on ronfle et surtout qu'on m'emmerde au réveil. Et tu prends ta douche avant de rentrer dans mon lit. Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est pareil pour moi. »

Harry gloussa à l'énumération d'interdits et de recommandations qui accompagnait cette invitation. Bah, dormir avec Draco valait bien un petit effort, non ?

Les deux garçons regagnèrent donc la chambre de Draco sous la cape d'invisibilité et le maître des lieux laissa la première place à Harry pour la douche. Dix minutes plus tard, le gryffy ressortit, juste une serviette autour de la taille, l'air intrigué.

« Dis, Malfoy, t'as une copine ?

- Hein ? Non, pourquoi ?

- Beeeeen, dans ta salle de bain, j'ai trouvé de la cire dépilatoire, des barrettes à cheveux, du vernis transparent… C'est à toi alors ?, insista-t-il en arborant un flacon joliment décoré.

- Hé, qui t'a permis de fouiller dans mes affaires !, bondit Draco, lui arrachant le flacon des mains. C'est une cire très chère et rare. Fais donc attention !

- Je fouillais pas, répliqua Harry sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, amusé. Je suis pourtant sûr que j'aurai trouvé des trucs pires en le faisant, mais c'est pas mon style.

- C'est ça, moque toi de moi juste parce que je prends soin de mon corps, bouda Draco.

- C'est amusant, nous entamons une nouvelle relation : on sait chacun des trucs compromettants sur l'autre. »

Draco ne releva pas la remarque et alla remettre de l'ordre dans la salle de bain. Puis il revint dans la chambre, ouvrit l'armoire et attrapa un vêtement blanc qu'il tendit à son invité.

« Tiens, je n'ai que ça à te proposer pour cette nuit. »

Harry prit le vêtement et le déplia. Une moue intriguée se peignit sur son visage.

« Euh… Une chemise de nuit ??, s'étonna-t-il devant le vêtement orné de dentelle.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Oh, tu dois dormir avec un pyjama, c'est ça ?

- Pas nécessairement. Je dors à poil, aussi mais je peux faire un effort. Et toi… ? En chemise de nuit ? Comme les filles ?

- Il n'y a pas que les filles qui portent des chemises de nuit. Ça se fait beaucoup chez les sorciers. Après tout, on porte des robes aussi.

- Mouais, si tu le dis… »

Toujours un peu boudeur, Draco lui tourna le dos et se déshabilla méthodiquement, posant chaque vêtement bien comme il faut sur un valet de nuit. Harry le dégusta du regard, comme il le faisait parfois dans les vestiaires de quidditch. Et quand Draco passa un peignoir pour aller à la salle de bain, Harry lui lança sa serviette, exposant sa nudité intégrale à son hôte.

« Tiens, pour que tu la ranges. »

Draco la rattrapa en bon Attrapeur qu'il était mais il la renvoya aussi sec.

« Je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison, je te signale.

- Quel sale caractère », soupira Harry, amusé.

Il rejoignit Draco qui s'était glissé sous la douche, étendit sa serviette et se jeta sur le lit. Il respira la fraîcheur des draps et se glissa sous les couvertures.

Quand Draco sortit de la salle de bain vêtu de sa jolie chemise de nuit, il trouva Potter profondément endormi, sagement couché sur le côté droit du lit. Il se glissa à son tour sous les draps et contempla un petit moment Harry. Ce garçon était très bien quand il dormait. Calme, beau… Non, en fait, il était trop calme. Il avait un côté amusant, ce petit lion… même s'il était bourré de défauts, bien sûr. Draco déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue puis se coucha sur la côté, le plus éloigné possible de son invité…

* * *

**Chapitre suivant :** _Petit-déjeuner gourmand_


	4. Petitdéjeuner gourmand

**Titre :** L'homme chocolat

**Genre :** yaoi avec lemon, Draco x Harry en 6 chapitres assez courts.

**Résumé :** Des insomnies et des faims nocturnes réunissent Malfoy et Potter dans la cuisine de l'école.

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimers :** Harry, Draco et le reste autour appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Note :** nous utilisons les termes anglais suivants : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff (Poufsouffle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Headboy (Préfet en chef)

* * *

**- Petit-déjeuner gourmand -**

La nuit avait été bonne. Le lit avait été plus moelleux et spacieux et la chambre plus calme qu'à l'accoutumée. Même le soleil n'avait pas inondé la pièce au lever du jour. Harry ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Voilà pourquoi la nuit avait été différente : il était dans la chambre de Malfoy.

Depuis trois soirs, une bien étrange relation s'était instaurée entre eux, à croire que la nourriture créait des liens.

A côté, l'autre garçon dormait profondément mais par pour longtemps : Harry ne se rendormirait pas et comme il s'ennuierait vite, autant réveiller Draco et s'amuser un peu avec, d'autant que son érection matinale se manifestait.

Mais avant le sexe, il fallait prendre des forces et un petit-déjeuner ne ferait pas de mal !

Il enfila son boxer, appela Dobby et passa une commande gargantuesque, invitant l'elfe de maison à rester discret sur l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Le petit déjeuner arrivé, il l'installa sur un petit guéridon, contre le lit. Il se dévêtit et retourna dans le lit.

Il fit glisser les draps précautionneusement afin de ne pas réveiller le dormeur mais l'autre remarqua la perte de chaleur et grogna doucement, à la recherche des couvertures. Que lui avait dit le Head Boy la veille ? Qu'il dormait à gauche, qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on bouge, qu'on ronfle et… qu'on l'ennuie au réveil ? Potter sourit. Techniquement, il allait l'ennuyer pendant le sommeil, pas au_ réveil_. Il poussa Malfoy sur le dos et lui écarta les jambes, pour s'installer entre ses cuisses. Malgré quelques grommellements, le sorcier dormait encore.

Harry sourit à la vue de la chemise de nuit. Elles étaient peut-être bien courantes chez les sorciers mais il doutait que les rubans étaient répandus. Trois petits nœuds bleu pâle resserraient la chemise au niveau de la poitrine et à force de jouer avec, il finit par réveiller le blond.

« Mmm... 'est-ce tu fous... Veux dormir..., bougonna ce dernier en entrouvrant un œil.

- Trois nœuds-noeuds et si je regarde dessous je vais voir quoi ? Un truc de fille ?, gloussa le Gryffindor en reculant se remettre entre les cuisses de l'endormi et remontant sa chemise de nuit.

- Maiiiis, ronchonna Malfoy pour le plaisir en se tortillant amusé cette fois.

- Passe-moi la crème de marron.

- La crème ?? Pourquoi faire ? »

A la question, Harry ressortit sa tête de sous la chemise de nuit et prit la crème avant d'en tartiner la virilité en forme de l'autre adolescent.

« Potter... je croyais que t'étais pas du ma… tiiiiiiiin..., geignit-il alors que Harry enroulait sa langue autour de son sexe. Ha... Harry... c'est... cruel de me faire ça au petit déj... »

Mais loin de se dégager, il se cambra, enfouissant sa main dans la chevelure folle pendant que l'autre léchait plus ardemment.

Plus une trace de crème sur le sexe dur quand Harry le lâcha :

« Tu préfères que je te fasse l'amour ? Tu m'excites vachement dans ta chemise de nuit…

- Ah oui, je t'excite ?, demanda Draco en se redressant sur les coudes et prenant une pause des plus lascives

- Ouaaaiiis, c'est peut-être mon côté hétéro. »

Renversement de situation : le slythy grimpa sur l'autre garçon toujours agenouillé, un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches et il remonta sa chemise de nuit jusqu'à mi-cuisse :

« Ça te fait envie ?, minauda-t-il.

- Oui », répondit le brun en caressant une fesse.

Le rouge et or mordilla l'épaule dénudée mais son amant le repoussa gentiment sur le matelas, les mains sur ses épaules. Bien que Draco le domine à califourchon sur lui, ça n'empêchait pas Harry de le peloter.

Malfoy se baissa pour murmurer à son oreille :

« Tu dois savoir quelque chose, Harry... même si c'est moi qui porte la chemise de nuit... je suis actif...

- Tu... tu... c'est moi la fille ?

- Oui, c'est toi la fille... ça te dérange ?, demanda-t-il en caressant l'entrejambe de l'autre adolescent.

- Je... Je n'ai connu que George et… et pas comme ça. »

Le vert et argent se pencha et posa son index sur les lèvres inquiètes :

« Chuuuut, du calme. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, je ne te ferai pas de mal... bien au contraire, dit-il en scellant les doutes d'un baiser possessif.

- Tu n'étais pas très doux avec ton doigt avant-hier.

- Tu préfères que j'arrête ? Je ne te savais pas aussi... douillet. D'autant que t'as pas vraiment détesté l'autre jour. Je me trompe ?

- Je ne suis pas douillet ! Mais... tu me mérites ? »

Les Gryffindors aimaient bien jouer, les Slytherins non, apparemment. Draco soupira, un brin agacé et se redressa pour s'agenouiller face à son amant :

« Ecoute... Franchement, si tu cherches de la considération, du respect, tout ça... sors avec un gryffy. Ou mieux, un Hufflepuff, il te fera plein de câlins. N'attends rien de ce genre de moi. »

Le lion sourit intérieurement. Il fallait jouer serré. Agir comme une petite chose mais pas trop. Lui aussi se redressa et passa ses bras autour du Head Boy. Il murmura sensuellement :

« Alors... prends-moi et fais-moi mal. Fais-moi oublier tout ce que j'ai connu avant. Marque ton territoire. »

Mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Outre le manque cruel d'expérience, il n'avait pas n'importe qui en face.

« Pfff, tu vas encore chouiner. "Fais-moi mal" ! », répéta Draco en imitant l'autre garçon.

Pourtant, au fond de lui - et il adorait ça - il savait qu'il avait gagné. Il savait que Harry se surpasserait, que ça allait être encore meilleur que prévu. Il retint un cri de victoire quand Harry le rejeta l'air mauvais pour lui grimper dessus. Que ce garçon était manipulable ! Le petit lion inspira un grand coup et s'empala hardiment, serrant la chemise de nuit qu'il avait retroussée.

_Il doit avoir mal,_ se dit Draco en voyant les sourcils froncés de l'autre adolescent. _Mais putain ! Qu'est-ce que c'est bon !_

Et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé, ni même coupable, qu'il râla d'extase, plantant ses mains dans les hanches de son partenaire.

Harry l'immobilisa et lui dit férocement :

« Un jour, c'est _moi_ qui te ferais l'amour.

- Merlin ! T'es... taré ! Un taré comme j'aime ! », dit pourtant Draco, un magnifique sourire satisfait et chaud s'étirant sur son visage extatique.

Rien au monde n'aurait pu gâcher ce pur moment. Rien sauf peut-être une question débile, d'un cru exclusivement gryffindorien un peu tardif. Une question comme :

« T'es pas malade ? Je veux dire tu : fais attention d'habitude ? »

A ce moment-là, des tas de réponses virent à Draco. « _Non. C'est dans mes habitudes de baiser n'importe qui, de préférence les patients atteints de MST et tout ça non protégé _» ou « _Tu es tombé du berceau quand tu étais petit ? __Ah non, c'est le contrecoup de Voldemort_ » voire la tragique réponse, accompagnée d'une toux annonciatrice de malheur et de désolation : « _Oui, je suis malade mais c'est trop tard. La luxure nous a perdu Harry. Nous allons tous les deux mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !_ » Mais il répondit honnêtement et presque gentiment :

« Bien entendu... Tu n'as rien à craindre sauf que normalement, ça se demande avant, ça. »

L'amour rendait aveugle, le sexe aussi. S'il voulait son gros poisson, il ne devait pas trop le maltraiter. Il aurait bien le temps pour ça plus tard.

L'avenir immédiat lui prouva qu'il avait raison.

Potter commença à bouger précautionneusement mais sûrement et se détendit lorsque la main habile du slythy se glissa sur sa virilité pour le masturber.

« J'adore faire l'amour le matin, gloussa Harry.

- Putain ! Moi j'adore ton cul ! »

Après quelques mouvements moins hésitants, le gryffy se retira et se mit à quatre pattes, le torse contre le lit. Draco se redressa, enleva sa chemise et s'agenouilla derrière lui. Il caressa son dos d'une main et ses fesses de l'autre.

« Tu as la peau douce... Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi… », savoura Draco en laissant sa main explorer le corps de son amant.

Il regarda ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau du petit déjeuner et choisit le miel. Il y trempa son index et laissa couler une jolie cascade dorée au creux des reins jusqu'à la raie des fesses. Après s'être léché le doigt il se pencha pour déguster le miel au creux des reins, qu'il mordilla. Gourmand, coquin, il descendait vers la raie. Il coula une main entre les cuisses et en caressa l'intérieur en remontant.

Qu'importe qui soit passé avant, Harry allait l'oublier.

« Tu attends quoi pour venir ?, s'impatienta Harry en se cambrant quand même.

- J'attends que tu me supplies. J'adore le pouvoir que j'ai sur toi et j'adore tes gémissements désespérés, dit-il en lapant de façon appuyée à la naissance de la raie et histoire d'exciter encore plus son petit camarade de jeu, il glissa sa langue entre les fesses.

- Baise-moi, bordel. Fais pas ta princesse ! Sinon je change d'avis !»

Intérieurement, Draco soupira.

_Il a déjà vu une princesse faire un analingus ??_, se dit-il.

Le vert et argent rit mais termina son travail. Plus il le ferait attendre, plus Harry le supplierait et mieux cela serait !

« Tu peux pas faire les deux en même temps ?

- Sois plus clair. Je ne peux pas exaucer tes souhaits si tu n'es pas précis.

- Me baiser et me lécher là où tu lèches.

- Si j'ai deux langues… pas de problème !, dit-il en se redressant et faisant mine d'appeler dans la chambre à côté. Blaise ?? Tu peux venir deux minutes ?? »

Draco explosa de rire devant l'air interdit de son amant. Bien sûr, Harry ne pouvait pas savoir que Blaise était 100 hétéro puisque le bel Italien s'amusait tout le temps à flirter avec filles comme garçons en dehors du Donjon.

« Si on ne peut plus rigoler !, conclut-t-il. Je vais avoir du mal à faire les deux en même temps, » continua-t-il alors qu'il le préparait avec deux doigts qu'il retira doucement pour le pénétrer.

D'un coup de rein énergique il s'insinua en lui en le tenant par les hanches. Après quelques va-et-vient, enivré par ce corps chaud, il redressa son amant pour le ramener contre lui. Il passa un bras en travers de la poitrine couleur cannelle et le mordit juste au creux du cou et lapa la marque qu'il avait laissée. Les Malfoy marquaient toujours leur territoire.

Le gryffy retint un cri de douleur. Il s'appuya contre le mur en tendant les bras pour ne pas être déséquilibré par les pénétrations vigoureuses.

Malfoy poursuivit son marquage : il mordilla la nuque et planta ses dents en gémissant de plaisir de l'autre côté du cou. Il poussa Harry en avant et le plaqua quasiment contre le mur. Il doubla l'intensité de ses coups de rein tout en léchant sensuellement l'oreille de son partenaire. Il griffa le torse, écorchant sciemment un téton.

C'était ça faire l'amour avec un Malfoy : ça faisait autant mal que c'était bon, du moins Draco aimait-il le penser.

Cette fois, aucun commérage inutile ne les troubla. Pourtant, ils furent encore dérangés par quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte.

« Malfoy, je sais que tu es levé. Ouvre-moi ! », dit la voix avec un léger accent italien de l'autre côté de la porte.

Instinctivement, le Head Boy plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son amant sans arrêter pour autant ses coups de reins.

« Dracooooooo ! », continua Zabini en tapant plus fort.

Le blond se pencha vers son amant :

« Chuuuuuuuut..., lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Si tu ouvres, c'est fini nous deux.

- Je n'ai jamais... voulu ouvrir... », gémit Draco, excité par la situation.

Alors que Blaise capitulait en grognant, Draco jouit dans un dernier coup de rein.

Potter se retourna, boudeur :

« Et moi ? »

S'il avait apprécié son premier rapport passif, cela avait été tout de même douloureux et avait un peu coupé le plaisir.

Haletant, le Slytherin l'enveloppa dans une étreinte presque tendre et le masturba jusqu'à ce que lui aussi jouisse.

« Tu aimes ça aussi ?, murmura-t-il.

- Ouiiiii ça serait magnifique que tu aies une glace. On se verrait le faire. Je suis un petit pervers voyeur, sourit Harry, sa tête rejetée en arrière sur l'épaule de l'autre adolescent.

- Tu es comme moi… Peut-être même pire. Je penserai au miroir pour la prochaine fois, dit Draco en déposant un baiser doux dans le cou avant de porter sa main souillée à la bouche et d'en lécher les doigts. Tu es succulent jusqu'au bout. »

Il se retira enfin et s'allongea sur le lit, suivi de Harry. Il le contempla dans sa beauté brute de la jouissance, en sueur. Rêveur, il le caressa comme on effleure la surface de l'eau :

« Tu es...

- En retard, rit le garçon à la peau cannelle.

- Oui, aussi.

- Tu sais, j'ai raté mon entraînement… Le temps que je retourne à la Tour, me change, aille en classe alors... on peut déjeuner et remettre ça à la place, non ?

- T'as la santé, dis donc

- Pas toi ? Faut bien me dégrossir, non ? »

Pour réponse, Draco se pencha sur Harry et lui dévora la langue dans un baiser brûlant :

« Je vais te rendre accro à mon corps en une journée !

- Ah ouais ? Je veux bien voir. »

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** _Indigestion_


	5. Indigestion

**Titre :** L'homme chocolat

**Genre :** yaoi avec lemon, Draco x Harry en 6 chapitres assez courts.

**Résumé :** Des insomnies et des faims nocturnes réunissent Malfoy et Potter dans la cuisine de l'école.

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimers :** Harry, Draco et le reste autour appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Note :** nous utilisons les termes anglais suivants : Slytherin (Serpentard)

* * *

**- Indigestion –**

Et accrocs ils étaient devenus.

Les trois semaines précédant les vacances de Noël avaient été un véritable casse-tête à aménager : Harry ne voulait pas découcher toutes les nuits et amener le Slytherin dans son dortoir relevait de l'impensable. Si Draco avait sa propre chambre en tant que Head Boy, ça n'était pas son cas.

Les rendez-vous avaient donc lieu dans les endroits communs qu'ils fréquentaient plus ou moins en même temps : les salles de cours quand il s'agissait de leur dernier de la journée et qu'aucune classe allait avoir lieu après ; les vestiaires de quidditch ; assez souvent la cuisine car cette visite nocturne n'éveillait aucun soupçon chez les autres garçons du dortoir rouge et or ; la Salle des Requêtes et la serre.

Le moment venu, Harry choisit finalement d'affronter George et de passer ainsi Noël chez les Weasley, comme prévu. Mais là-bas il trouvait les jours longs et Draco lui manquait. Très souvent, son regard émeraude errait au loin, guettant quelque chose qui n'arriverait très certainement pas, la tendresse ne faisant pas partie de sa relation. Alors il soupirait sous le regard dubitatif de George.

Le matin de Noël, quelque chose arriva.

Un Grand Duc blanc déposa un petit colis à l'attention de Harry. Il ouvrit hâtivement le courrier et trouva une boite de chocolat et ne put retenir un rougissement en lisant le message accompagnant le cadeau :

« _Pour te mettre en appétit pour la rentrée. Je pense à toi, Joyeux Noël, ton Homme-Chocolat_. »

« C'est qui, Harry ? »

Le capitaine des Gryffindors releva la tête et au lieu de répondre à Ginny qui avait posé la question, il regarda Georges, qui lui aussi guettait la réponse.

« C''est… un ami », ronronna-t-il.

Il replia soigneusement le courrier et offrit à chacun de ses amis un chocolat. Il nourrit le rapace et courut chercher un petit paquet que lui aussi avait préparé « au cas ou. » Il joignit un petit mot aussi et noua le tout à la patte du volatile qu'il relâcha dans le ciel dégagé.

Une étrange mais assidue correspondance s'instaura alors entre les deux jeunes sorciers et ce jusqu'à la rentrée et dans leur dernier courrier de vacances, ils se fixèrent un rendez-vous dans le train même et passèrent une bonne partie du voyage à se montrer à quel point ils étaient heureux de se retrouver.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La fréquence de leurs rencontres s'accrut. Parfois, ils ne faisaient que parler ou somnoler l'un contre l'autre. Un de ces soirs, Draco déroula fièrement un parchemin.

« Ce sont nos règles bien organisées, histoire de prendre de bonnes résolutions pour la nouvelle année ! Ou comment justifier ma psychorigidité », plaisanta-t-il, loin de se douter qu'Harry partageait ce point de vue.

Potter prit le parchemin, il aurait mis ses deux mains à couper que tout était centré de manière parfaite. Il lut :

« _Les cinq Commandements des rencontres de l'Homme-Chocolat et de sa confiserie préférée_

_1 - si l'un commence à s'attacher, la relation est finie._

_2 - comme tout a commencé à cause de la nourriture, s'il n'y a plus d'aliments à chaque fois, la relation est finie.  
3 - si l'un le décide, la relation est finie.  
4 - si l'un tombe amoureux d'une tierce personne, la relation est finie.  
5 - si l'un couche avec une tierce personne… on en parle_. »

Sans rien dire, Harry roula le parchemin et le tendit à son amant, que celui-ci refusa :

« C'est pour toi, j'en ai un exemplaire dans ma chambre.

- Et je dois le signer avec mon sang ?, demanda le brun, atone.

- Non !

- Je rigolais.

- Ah... Par contre, ça te va ?

- Oui… Oui c'est parfait. Et c'est quoi la gourmandise du jour alors ? »

Malfoy sortit un assortiment de macarons français et ils bavardèrent joyeusement tout en dégustant les friandises.

« Fais-moi un bisou à la place, réclama Harry après avoir croqué avec délice un macaron.

- Encore ?

- Oui ! Tes baisers sont comme les chocolats, on en prend un on ne peut plus arrêter. »

Draco l'embrassa encore. Puis encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de la séparation et qu'ils regagnent leur chambre respectives.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le 14 février, Harry toisait les couples qui s'affichaient : au fond de lui, il les jalousait. Eux pouvaient s'afficher, eux s'aimaient, eux n'avaient pas de _règles_. Particulièrement en colère, mais aussi peiné, il évita son amant toute la journée.

Depuis le début il s'était attaché à Draco, plus exactement depuis leur troisième rencontre dans la cuisine, quand le blond avait refermé ses bras sur lui, comme deux ailes protectrices contre le monde extérieur. Etre Celui qui Survécu ou un garçon, n'empêchait pas de ressentir de la peine et sans honte ni faiblesse, Harry avait craqué et il avait pleuré sa relation avec George. A ce moment-là, il avait su qu'il ne cesserait de se noyer dans les deux lacs de douceur de Draco. Il avait senti sa tendresse et il avait oublié tous ses a priori contre le Slytherin. Sans tomber amoureux, il s'était pourtant abandonné à lui. Le lendemain, en toute logique, il lui avait offert son corps. A présent, il en était éperdument amoureux et haïssait les couples heureux et les « cinq Commandements des rencontres de l'Homme-Chocolat et de sa confiserie préférée. »

Il l'avait évité mais avait repris leurs petites habitudes coquines quelques jours plus tard.

* * *

**Prochain (et dernier) chapitre : **_Second service ?_


	6. Second service

**Titre :** L'homme chocolat

**Genre :** yaoi avec lemon, Harry / Draco. Probablement 6 chapitres assez courts.

**Résumé :** Des insomnies et des faims nocturnes réunissent Malfoy et Potter dans la cuisine de l'école.

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimers :** Harry, Draco et le reste autour appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Musique :** (Plain White T's – _Hate (I really don't like you)_, Three Day Grace - _Animal I have become_, Superbus – _Travel the World_, Akira Yamaoka – _Thème de Laura_ (Silent Hill 2), U2 - _With or without you_

**Note :** nous utilisons les termes anglais suivants : Pomfrey (Pomfresh), N.E.W.T.s / Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test (A.S.P.I.C. / Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante), Snitch (Vif d'Or), Slytherin (Serpentard), Hufflepuff (Poufsouffle).

* * *

**- Second service ? -**

Le temps les avait rattrapés. Il s'était vite écoulé, _trop_ vite. Il ne restait que deux semaines avant les vacances estivales.

« Plus bas », demanda Harry en piochant une framboise.

Les mains fines de Malfoy glissèrent et malaxèrent les muscles tendus :

« C'est bon là ?, interrogea-t-il en interrompant la berceuse qu'il fredonnait souvent.

- Ouiiii, ne t'arrête paaaaas. »

Potter avait fait une mauvaise chute et plutôt que les remèdes parfois douteux de Pomfrey, il préférait les mains de son amant.

« Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne ici, dit Draco tranquillement installé à califourchon.

- Merci d'être venu.

- On ne l'a encore jamais fait dans l'infirmerie en plus », ronronna le Head Boy qui pour l'occasion s'était penché.

Le rouge et or reposa le saladier de fruits rouges sur la table de chevet et se retourna vivement, manquant de désarçonner le masseur :

« Tu es venu juste pour me baiser ??

- Hunang ! »

Pour d'obscures raisons, Draco était revenu des vacances de Noël, la tête pleine de mots islandais. Harry avait pensé à une lubie de son amant mais elle persistait et il travaillait dur. Malfoy ressortait toujours du vocabulaire islandais et il adorait appeler Harry « Hunang », « miel » en islandais.

Le blessé se retourna complètement.

Le Head Boy le considéra un moment et s'allongea comme il put contre lui, sur le côté. Il promena son doigt sur le torse cannelle, là où il savait que c'était sensible. Malgré la mauvaise humeur évidente de l'autre garçon, il réussit à en retirer quelques rires.

« Harry... à quoi tu penses ?

- A des tas de choses, essaya de répondre le petit lion avec un sourire feint.

- Ouais, mais le truc qui te met la tête à l'envers, c'est quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu flippes pour tes N.E.W.T.s un an à l'avance, je sais que tu en es incapable. Tu ne flipperas même pas cinq minutes avant.

- C'est pas faux. Je flippe pour savoir si l'an prochain je serais toujours capitaine de l'équipe… »

Sans un sourire, le blond s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond de l'infirmerie. Après un long silence, Harry lui demanda ce qu'il faisait pour les vacances.

« Ah... alors c'est ça le problème ?

- Non et… peut-être. Tu te rappelles, je t'ai dit un truc avant qu'on couche ensemble. Enfin j'ai dit des tas de trucs.

- Que j'étais un connard ?

- Oui, aussi et je le pense toujours, répondit Potter pour la première fois vraiment souriant.

- Euh... que je montais un balai comme une vieille sorcière atteinte de la tremblante du mouton et que Merlin reviendrait parmi nous avant que j'attrape le Snitch ?

- Entre autre. Je t'ai aussi dit que... que si je m'attachais, tu devrais me... me larguer. Hé ben, il est temps je crois que... que tu me largues. En plus, ça brise ta règle n°1. »

Un autre silence.

Pendant une longue minute, ou dix secondes – dans ces cas-là, le moindre instant semblait une éternité - on n'entendit que les gouttes de pluie heurter les carreaux des vitres. Pas d'orage. Juste une pluie nocturne chaude.

Draco brisa enfin le silence :

« Le soir où tu m'as dit ça... ce soir là, j'en avais rien à taper de toi. J'avais juste envie de passer du bon temps. »

Il se remit sur le côté et regarda Harry :

« J'ai toujours envie de passer du bon temps, faut pas croire que j'ai changé.

- Donc... on fait une… pause estivale et... et on reprend ça en septembre ?

- Harry ! Arrête de m'interrompre et écoute-moi deux secondes. Autant à l'époque où tu m'as dit ça, ça m'aurait profondément fait chier que tu t'attaches et me gonfles avec tes trucs pur Huffy genre "on est un couple" blablabla... autant aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui... »

Il posa ses doigts sur le bras de l'autre garçon et poursuivit, un peu timide :

« Ça ne me gêne pas... Pas du tout, même.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on était un couple.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on soit un couple ?

- Si, bien sûr, répondit le gryffy en essayant de retenir un grand cri de victoire. Et toi ?

- Ça fait longtemps que j'en crève d'envie mais que mon orgueil mal placé de Slytherin m'empêche de te supplier de rester avec moi. Mais si tu répètes ça à quelqu'un, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer, quitte à te rejoindre derrière.

- Alors ne vois personne cet été ! C'est moi ou ceinture ! Capito ? »

Blessé ou pas, Draco se hissa sur son petit ami et s'installa sur lui à califourchon :

« Dis donc, toi... Pour qui tu me prends ? Tu croyais que j'allais baiser à tout va pendant les vacances, c'est pour ça que tu faisais la boudasse ?

- Oui, entre autre.

- J'ai deux infos pour toi. Primo, je ne suis pas Zabini, je peux me retenir d'avoir des rapports sexuels pendant plus de deux jours. Deusio, si j'étais du genre à aller ailleurs, tu serais cocu depuis longtemps.

- Je t'épuise trop pour ça. Je te pompe toute ton énergie sexuelle et occasionnellement, quand tu peux encore baiser, je parle tellement que je te colle la migraine. »

Draco lui donna une petite tape sur la tête :

« P'tit con de gryffy, dit-il en capturant ses lèvres.

- De toutes façons tu ne plairais à personne. Tu fais de l'exercice, soit mais... t'as pas un peu grossi, toi ? »

Malfoy se redressa et fusilla le malade du regard avant de s'adoucir :

« Tu crois que je suis enceint ?? Tu vas devoir m'épouser, Potter. Tu es prêt à assumer ?

- Point de bébé... que du bourrelet », répondit Harry en pinçant la pseudo poignée d'amour.

Le vert et argent prit ses mains et les plaqua de chaque côté de sa tête. Droit dans les yeux il dit :

« Harry Potter... j'aimerais que juste une fois tu sois sérieux et que tu m'écoutes pour de bon, sur ce coup je ne me répéterai pas. Compris ? »

Il rassembla tout son courage et se jeta à l'eau :

« Harry... je t'aime... et je ne suis pas gros », conclut-il amusé.

**- FIN -**

* * *

**Merci de nous avoir lues. Nous espérons que vous vous êtes régalé(e)s, hihi. K & S**


End file.
